Moon/Radios and Audio Reels
There are five known radios and six known audio reels scattered around Moon. The radios are all interchangeable. They are located at: *Next to a boulder on a cliff outside of the spawn room *Hanging from a crane near Mule Kick *Suspended outside of a window of a lab (requires the window to be destroyed) *On a pipe across from the second door of tunnel 6 (requires low gravity to reach) *On a support railing near the middle of biodome (requires jumping off the gravity lift) The audio reels are played in a machine with two reels running in it and different colored lights above the reels. Only one reel can exist in the game at once and once entered into the machine a new one will spawn in one of the locations below: *Opposite the power switch on a desk *In the corner of the air lock between the power room and the labs *On a desk in the first room of Tunnel 11 *Next to the fourth window in Tunnel 6 *On top of a box in the last room of Tunnel 11 *In the Labs on the first desk that can have the Hacker on it *On a control panel across from the Mystery Box spawn in the power room Radio 1 Edward Richtofen: "Log entry 38. Date: December 4, 1939. The matter transferring prototype is prepared for test run number 151. We have now reduced our test subject's mass to prove that this is possible. Dr. Schuster, please give an overview." Dr. Schuster: "Yes Dr. Richtofen. We have a new test subject, a walnut, weighing in at 10 grams. The target platform is now at three feet with no obstructions. We have one microgram of the element which, according to our calculations, will be entirely used up during the test." Edward Richtofen: "Excellent Dr Schuster. Commence test number 151." Dr. Schuster: "Yes, Doctor. Please insert your earplugs." (Buzzing, whizzing, clanging, and propelling are heard) Dr. Schuster: "Good God! We've done it! We have powered up a prototype. And it moved a walnut directly from the prototype device into the receiving device. It moved instantly. It... it teleported." Edward Richtofen: "Get me Dr. Maxis immediately!" fImjxAryb_Y Radio 2 Ludwig Maxis: "But this is not the crucial experiment you were supposed to be working on..." Edward Richtofen: "With all due respect, Doctor Maxis, this is a breakthrough of unimaginable proportions." Ludwig Maxis: (Sarcastically) "What? That you moved a walnut a few feet? Yes, Edward, we will improve the human condition by revolutionizing the walnut industry. I can see it now: 'Edward's Walnut Delivery.'" Edward Richtofen: "Don't be obtuse." Ludwig Maxis: (Angrily) "How dare you call me that! We are at war, Edward! (slightly calmer) I will admit that there is promise here but until this war is won..." Edward Richtofen: "Correct me if I'm wrong, Doctor Maxis, but Group 935 is a research organization with what was the motto to improve the human condition. What business of ours is this war?" Ludwig Maxis: (In a defeated voice) "Fine, Doctor Richtofen, I will let you in on a little administrative secret: we are finalizing a deal with the Nazi party. We need funding, we need equipment, they need new weapons. Chances are this war will end soon with a treaty or two and we will be in a much better position to help the world." Edward Richtofen: "Are you certain this won't cause massive defections? We have scientists from all over the world working with us." Ludwig Maxis: "That is why it is with the utmost confidence that I share this with you. No one will know of this. This is simply the breaking of an egg to make an omelet." Edward Richtofen: "Think of the tactical advantage we will have..." Ludwig Maxis: "Think of the cost, think of the time! We can provide the Nazis tactical expertise in various areas without putting all our eggs in your (angrily) walnut basket. Good day, Edward, and get back to your real work." *Feet hitting the ground and a door slamming can be heard* Edward Richtofen: "What a jerk. I think Doctor Maxis has lost his perspective. No matter... we will do this on our own and publish the findings before he has a chance to..." Dr. Schuster: "You're not suggesting that Dr. Maxis would steal this technology and perfect it without us, are you?" Edward Richtofen: "I would by no means discourage that thought. Great scientists must stick together and achieve great science." XAfAwRfWNeM Radio 3 Edward Richtofen: "Entry 42. Date: January 4th, 1940. Dr. Schuster and I, despite mounting pressure from Dr. Maxis, have continued working on the matter transference prototype. We have made great strides in the last thirty days and are ready for our first human subject. If our calculations are correct, we will send a test subject to the receptacle station sitting thirty yards away and behind a cinder-block wall." Dr. Schuster: "Are you certain you want to do this, Dr. Richtofen?" Edward Richtofen: "Nein, Dr. Schuster, this must be done. Quickly, put in your earplugs and power up the machine." (Teleporting noise is heard) Edward Richtofen: "Is there a power outage? Why is it so dark? I feel almost... weightless. How very unexpected. Dr. Schuster? Hello?" (Clicking can be heard) Edward Richtofen: "Ah, I can see now. Oh my god. I am standing in a circular cave, surrounded by some kind of machine like, it's like nothing I've ever seen before. It looks almost alien in nature. There's a pyramid structure at the center of the room. I'm going to try and carefully touch it." (Shock is heard as Richtofen touches it) Edward Richtofen: "Ahhh. Static electricity. It's sharp to the touch. Very cold. Not a speck of dust." (Richtofen bangs on it) Edward Richtofen: "Hmm, might be hollow. The chamber's quite large. I see what looks like capacitors at the ceiling of the chamber. There are no obvious connections to anything electrical. What is this place? Dr. Schuster, is that you? Dr. Schuster! Look at this. It appears to be covered in some kind of hieroglyphic language. I've not seen anything like it before. Why are you whispering to me? There's no need for that." (Odd noise is heard) Edward Richtofen: "Was ist los? (German for "what's the matter?") Do you hear that? It sounds like..." (Loud static and noise is heard) Edward Richtofen: "My god, what happened? I seem to be in some kind of jungle. I can't be certain of where I am." (Jungle noises are heard) Edward Richtofen: "Oh no!" 7nRmgovP9r8 Radio 4 Dr. Schuster: "Log Entry 43. Date: January 23rd, 1940. I cannot be certain what happened to Dr. Richtofen. Once the test was commenced, he just disappeared from the machine into thin air. I have searched the area for days and have no evidence that he is anywhere. I am afraid I might have to scrap the-" (Banging is heard) Edward Richtofen: "Don't stop anything. We have done something, something wondrous. Shhh. Do you hear them?" Dr. Schuster: "Dr. Richtofen, you're alive!" Edward Richtofen: "I'm more than alive, Mr. Schuster. Is the device still intact?" Dr. Schuster: "Yes, but, what happened to you?" Edward Richtofen: "Aaah, something wunderbar (wonderful)! That chamber was incredible, the wonders we could learn!" Dr. Schuster: "What are you talking about? Are you alright?" Edward Richtofen: "Get in the matter transference prototype, Dr. Schuster. We have work to-" go4KL8KwN-Y Radio 5 Dr. Richtofen: "Gentlemen, for two long years we have toiled here and at Eagle's Nest to build up fortifications. For two long years we have taken equipment to build up our labs. For two long years we have worked under Group 935, believing that Dr. Maxis truly wants to help the world. For two long years we've led a double life. Today, that all ends." (Inaudible conversing is heard from crowd and continues through Richtofen's speaking.) Dr. Richtofen: "I bring to you what this project is all about. What I have worked to keep from my enemy." Dr. Groph: "What is it Dr. Richtofen? It looks alien." Dr. Richtofen: "It is an ancient vril machine. And you, Dr. Groph, are now the lead scientist here at Griffin Station. (Applause for Dr. Groph is heard.) You will be the one to discover how it works. (Applause ends.)" Dr. Groph: "We first must discover what it does." Dr. Richtofen: "Nein, Dr. Groph, I know what it does. It is a direct connection to another dimension. (Crowd begins conversing again.)" Dr. Groph: "Preposterous!" Dr. Richtofen: "No more preposterous than teleporting all of you to the moon and building Griffin Station is it?" Dr. Groph: "I suppose not, how do you know what it does?" Dr. Richtofen: "I found many interesting vril artifacts here. I have decoded some of their language, all signs point to this device being a stable gateway to the Aether" (Loud conversing again) Dr. Schuster: "Dr. Richtofen, I am aware of a project being run by Dr. Maxis at Der Riese concerning vril." Dr. Richtofen: "As am I. I am going back to my port at Group 935 to continue the charade. I will be finding out just how much information Dr. Maxis has on vril. Once the machine is operational, I will enact my plan and return. Gentlemen, let the games begin." (Applause is heard.) Dr. Richtofen: "Shhhh, the voices are so loud!" zv_8V7QujiM Audio Reel 1 Dr. Groph: (Static) "Log, 1075. Dr. Schuster and I have spent countless hours with the pyramid device in an attempt to understand how it functions. We have made little progress...until now. Today we uncovered what appears to be some kind of tank with a glass like front. The glass itself seems-" Dr. Schuster: "I've got you now rat!" Dr. Groph: "Kill it Schuster!" (Squishing sound followed by a whooshing sound) Dr. Schuster: "Did you see that?" Dr. Groph: "Look! The capacitor is illuminated, the tank is filling-" Dr. Schuster: "The machine. It seems to be activated! What did you do?" Dr. Groph: "I think we just discovered what powers this machine." (Static) Audio Reel 2 Edward Richtofen: (Static)"(Gri)-ffin station. This is Eagle’s Nest. Status update. Over." Dr. Groph: "Hello Doctor. We have the shipment, and are carrying out your orders." (Gunshot, grunting, and a whooshing sound are heard) Dr. Groph: “It is grim work Doctor.” Edward Richtofen: “All in the name of science Dr Groph. Continue until the tanks are full." Dr. Groph: “Yes...Doctor” (Gunshot, grunting and a whooshing sound are heard) Dr. Groph: “May God have mercy on us all.” (Static) Audio Reel 3 Dr. Groph: (Static) “Eagle’s Nest. This is Griffin Station. We have an update. Over.” Edward Richtofen: “Dr Groph, have you made any progress?” Dr. Groph: “Yes Doctor. The machine is ready and awaiting the conduit” Edward Richtofen: “(Laughing) Very good, I will proceed with Operation Shield and join you shortly” Dr. Groph: “Security Protocol 935" Edward Richtofen: "Yes, I will dispose of Dr. Maxis and that little brat personally. Do not. Touch. Anyth-” (Static) Audio Reel 4 Dr. Groph: (Static) “-tor Schuster, Report.” Dr. Schuster: “The tanks are full and the shields are down. The machine is humming nicely.” Dr. Groph: “Good, but what of the shipment?” Dr. Schuster: “Most are buried outside of the base, the live ones we’ve sent back to Kustover Posten” Dr. Groph: “Excellent, then there is nothing left but to wait for Dr. Richtofen’s return” Dr. Schuster: “Perhaps this is a good time to work on my low gravity putting in the bio-dome” Dr. Groph: “Yes, I did believe that time-” (Alarm sounds “Intruder Detected - Receiving Bay”) Dr. Groph: “Security, Report” (Static) Dr. Groph: “Can you repeat?” Dr. Schuster: “She’s coming right towards the-” (Girl’s scream heard) Dr. Groph: "Get her!" Dr. Schuster: “Get back here!” (Girl’s scream retreating, running footsteps heard) Dr. Groph: “Nein! Do not let her-” (A loud bang, smashing glass and hissing gas is heard) Dr. Groph: “Dammit, Dr Schuster, find a way to get her out of the pyramid, I will contact Edward, let him know there’s been an incident” (Static) Audio Reel 5 Edward Richtofen: (Static)“How did she end up there? No matter, I know what must be done, in the meantime see if you can find Dr. Maxis, perhaps he can talk some sense into her.” Dr. Groph: “Did you not deal with him already?” Edward Richtofen: “Yes, but if the child ended up here, then Maxis must be somewhere too. Find him.” Dr. Groph: “How do you propose-” Edward Richtofen:'' “Dr Groph I cannot do everything for you. I leave this in your capable hands. There is much to be done.”'' Dr. Groph: “Yes Doctor” Edward Richtofen: “Oh and Groph?” Dr. Groph: “Yes?” Edward Richtofen: "I'd keep an eye out for an evil looking dog while you're at it” (Static) Audio Reel 6 Dr. Groph: (Static) “Hope this works. Schuster, power it up” (Hissing gas and a loud bang are heard) Computerized voice: “Systems Nominal. Accessing Vril Device. Interface via M.P.D. active. Accessing M.P.D.. M.P.D. integrity check nominal. Awaiting input.” Dr. Groph: “Excellent, bring the sample” (Loud bangs heard) Computerized voice: “Analyzing M.P.D.. Creating profile. Profile Created.” Dr. Groph “Excellent. Now, scan for target.” Dr. Schuster: “Yes Doctor.” (Gas hissing and bangs are heard once again) Computerized voice: “Target located.” Dr. Groph: “Bring him here, immediately.” (Gas hissing and bangs are heard followed by the sound of a teleporter. The thumping of someone landing is heard afterwards) Dr. Schuster: "Greetings, Dr. Maxis." Ludwig Maxis: “Schuster! I should’ve known. Where is that rat Edward? Where are we? And how did you get me out of that wretched tunnel” Dr. Groph: “None of that is important right now. Allow me to fill you in” (Static) Ludwig Maxis: "Samantha. Honey? Daddy is here. Come dear, please. Open the machine. Daddy will not let them hurt you anymore. Honey? Daddy knows he’s made some mistakes, I am truly sorry that you were put through so much. When your mother died I could not bear the thought of losing you too, that’s why I kept you so close. I did not mean to neglect you, I just wanted to know you were safe from harm-” (Hissing gas, a girl is heard crying.) Samantha Maxis: “Daddy!” Ludwig Maxis: “I love you, Samantha.” Samantha Maxis: (Sobbing) “I love you too Daddy.” Ludwig Maxis: “Can you do something for me? Something very important.” Samantha Maxis: “Yes.” Ludwig Maxis: “Kill them... all.” (A gunshot is heard.) Ludwig Maxis: “No!” (Gas hisses and Samantha laughs.) Dr. Groph: “We are doomed.” (Static) ERawJPaVevA